Simple Gifts
by pokemon fan 98
Summary: Ron knelt down in front of Hermione. He reached into his jacket and pulled out something small. He opened his hand and revealed a flower, which he held up to her. "Hermione Granger, will you be my girl?" She took the flower and nodded, smiling. It was the simplest of things, but sometimes those are the most valuable things of all.


The boy knocked softly on the door to her room.

"One moment, please." Came the soft reply.

A second later she opened the door, a smile growing on her face when she saw who it was. "Hello, Ron."

He passed his gaze over her, loving the way her brown hair fell over her shoulders. "Hi, Hermione." He silently cursed himself for hesitating before speaking. He cleared his throat nervously. "I was wondering if you'd like to, well, go out for a walk with me."

She nodded. "That sounds wonderful. Shall we go now?"

Ron shifted his feet. "Whenever you want to. I was thinking after dinner."

Hermione's eyes brightened. "Perfect. Why don't we go to the Great Hall now?"

He smiled. 'Stop acting so nervous.' He told himself. "Alright. Are you ready?"

She walked back into the room and grabbed a small bag. "Yes."

Ron led the way through the halls of Hogwarts, walking slightly ahead of Hermione. He glanced at her a few times as they walked, taking in her appearance. She wore simple blue jeans and a lavender top that hugged her small frame well. He looked at himself after. He too was dressed in jeans, with a loose white button down top on, not tucked in, and the sleeves rolled up to the elbow.

They arrived at the Great Hall a few moments later, walking in to find Harry and Ginny already eating. The boy with the black hair grinned at them as they sat down across from them. "Hey guys. What are you up to?"

Hermione picked up her plate and began placing food onto it. "Ron asked me to take a walk with him after dinner." She looked at Ron closely for a minute. "Are you okay, Ron?"

His eyes quickly came back into focus. "What? Yeah, I'm fine." He put a small amount of food on his plate and took a slow spoonful.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "My brother eating slowly? How'd you make him do that, Hermione?"

The brunette shook her head, giggling lightly. "I didn't."

She and Ginny quickly struck up a conversation. Harry leaned closer to Ron. "You're acting a bit strange, Ron. Anything wrong?"

Ron brought his gaze to Harry's. "No, mate, I'm fine. But I'm doing it tonight, on the walk. I just need to figure out a way to get away for a few minutes and change."

Harry smiled. "Brilliant. It's about time you asked her."

"I know. I think she knows something's up, though. We didn't even talk walking down here."

Harry reached over and patted Ron on the arm. "I hate to break it to you, but you're not the stealthiest bloke I've ever met."

Ron pushed his arm away. "You're just jealous."

"Eh-hem."

Both boys looked up to see Hermione and Ginny staring at them. "What's with all the whispering?" Ginny asked.

Ron felt his cheeks warm up. "Nothin Gin. Just talking about… stuff."

Even Harry stared at him. "That's what you come up with? Stuff?" The girls shrugged and went back to their conversation. "Still think I'm wrong about the stealth thing?"

Ron crossed his arms. "Shut up."

About fifteen minutes later everyone started to get up from the table.

"Ron, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Hermione asked. Her eyes were filled with concern.

Ron gave her a nervous smile. "Of course."

"It's just… you didn't eat anything."

Ron stared at her. "I just wasn't that hungry, I guess."

She pursed her lips gently. "As long as you're sure. I've never seen you eat that little."

Ginny laughed. "That's because Ron was born to eat. Let's go, Harry. Bye guys." Ginny gave Hermione a small wave and pushed Harry toward the door.

Hermione watched her go with confusion. "That was odd." Then she noticed Ron was waiting for her. "Oh, let's go!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The lake was beautiful as the two walked hand in hand on the Hogwarts grounds. The sun was just beginning to lower in the sky, a slight breeze bringing goose bumps to Hermione's arms. Ron noticed her shiver lightly.

"I'll go get you a jacket." He said.

"Really, Ron, I'm fine. You don't have to – "

"Don't worry about it." He turned and raced back into the castle. 'This is exactly the break I needed.' He thought. He dashed up to the Gryffindor Common Room and decided to go to Hermione's room first. Ever since the Battle the staff had all agreed that all the rooms should be available to every student, at least temporarily. It really reduced the number of nightmares the students had. Ron opened her door and walked over to her bed. It felt strange being in a girl's room, but Ron found a light jacket quickly and left everything as it had been. Then he made a mad dash to his room and hurriedly changed his clothes. A few minutes later he walked out to the grounds again, his breathing even, and confidence in his step. Unfortunately he forgot about a hole in his path and started to go down, arms out, but managed to catch himself from completely falling over.

Hermione looked up when she heard him and gasped at what she saw in front of her. Ron was dressed in black dress shoes and pants and had a freshly ironed white button down shirt on. He was wearing a plain maroon tie and a black suit jacket, and he had made his hair as neat as it could be. His blue eyes were shining as he handed Hermione her coat. He brushed his pants off nervously, leaving a small bit of dirt on them, then pushed his hair back, leaving a smudge there as well.

"Oh, Ron! You look amazing!"

Ron smiled. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while now, since the Battle. When we… you know, kissed."

Hermione nodded. "Okay. Go ahead."

Ron knelt down on one knee in front of Hermione. He reached into his jacket and pulled out something small. When he opened his fist a flower was there, a pale pink cherry blossom. He cradled it carefully and held it up to her. "Hermione Granger, will you be my girl?"

She took it and nodded, her eyes brimming with tears. He stood and helped her place the flower in her hair. Ron felt a smile grow on his face, and he grabbed Hermione's arms and twirled her in a small circle. "I've been wanting to go out with you since that kiss, before it really. Blimey! 'Mione, I know we've been sort of going out already, but you don't know how good it is to hear you say it's official."

Hermione laughed, wrapping her arms around Ron's neck and sinking into him. "I've been waiting for you to ask, Ronald. But you didn't have to get all dressed up for me." Her voice was soft but serious.

Ron didn't miss a beat. "Of course not. But I know how you like things done properly, and figured this way you'd at least be able to see that I can be. Proper, I mean."

She fought back a laugh for a moment before releasing it. Ron's smile faded as he separated himself from her slightly. "Did I do something wrong?"

Hermione stopped laughing and smiled at him. "No. You did everything just right. But I know you aren't comfortable dressed like that even now. You don't have to be proper for me." She took hold of his hand. "I like you just the way you are."

Ron ruffled his hair a bit, smirking.

"Now go change."

He raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"We're going to celebrate at the Three Broomsticks. If you go like this, no one will know it's you!"

"Haha."

She grabbed his hand as they started walking back to the castle. "I was serious about changing though."

_Three years later…_

"Are you ready yet, Hermione?"

Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror, amazed at what she saw. She was dressed in an elegant snow-white gown with small sleeves, the dress complementing her slender frame in all the right places. "Come in, Ginny." She said.

The youngest Weasley entered the room, a smile immediately appearing as she looked at her friend. "Hermione, you look gorgeous." She walked over to her and shook her head. "I can't believe you're marrying my brother."

Hermione looked at Ginny without turning away from the mirror. "I can't either. I just feel so nervous!"

Ginny grabbed her hand and led her to a chair. They were at the Burrow, in the room Ginny shared with Hermione whenever she stayed. "Don't worry about a thing. Now let me tweak some things…" Hermione felt Ginny crafting her hair into a small bun. She left one strand out, then stood back to look at her work. "Perfect."

Hermione stood and flattened out her dress before giving Ginny a hug. "Thank you for helping me, Gin. It means a lot." Then she noticed Ginny's clothes. "You're not in your dress yet!"

Ginny shrugged her small shoulders. "Please. I only need about twenty minutes to get ready. You have the spotlight today."

"Thanks again, but please go change. I want everything to go perfectly."

Ginny rolled her eyes as she left the room, closing the door carefully behind her. Hermione sighed and looked around the room. 'Where is it?' she thought worriedly. 'I know I brought it with me!' After five minutes of searching she found what she was looking for and put it in her hair. "Now it's perfect." She said aloud.

When she walked down the aisle on her father's arm, she was happy to see Ron waiting for her at the makeshift altar in the backyard. He had unbelievably grown another few inches, and he looked absolutely perfect to the bride to be. She watched as he took in her appearance. When she stood in front of him he had his mouth slightly parted as he looked at her from the feet up. The moment his eyes hit her hair they narrowed as he studied what she had placed in it. Then he sucked in a small breath and searched her eyes.

" 'Mione, is that…?"

She blushed and nodded her head. He brought his arm up to her face and caressed her cheek, moving his hand to the flower in her hair. It was a small pink cherry blossom.

She could tell he had questions for her, but the Minister cleared his throat and looked at them. "Are we ready to begin?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, sir."

Ron barely heard a word the Minister was saying as the ceremony began. All he knew was the woman standing across from him made him happier than he'd ever been, and the fact that she remembered a small flower made him realize how lucky he really was.

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Ronald Billius Weasley as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Hermione looked into his eyes and squeezed his hand. "I do."

"Do you, Ronald Billius Weasley, take Hermione Jean Granger as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Ron never looked away from her. "I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ron pulled his bride close and kissed her with everything he had. It was gentle but passionate, and both came out of it breathing heavily. "Bloody hell." Ron said.

Later that night, during the couple's first dance, Ron wrapped his strong arms around Hermione and swayed side to side with her. Her head was resting on his shoulder, and he closed his eyes until the song ended. Once other couples started dancing he pulled Hermione off to the side, where they had some privacy.

"I don't know if you know this, but I love you very much." Ron said softly.

Hermione smiled. "I had figured that out, but thank you for saying it again. I love you too."

Ron pointed to the flower. "What made you remember I gave you one of those? That was years ago."

The brunette's eyes sparkled as she removed the flower from her hair and held it out to him. "Look closer."

Ron studied it carefully and shook his head. "You know I was never good at quizzes. What about it?"

"This isn't just the same type of flower you gave me, Ronald. This_ is_ the flower you gave me."

He moved his gaze to her face. "But that was just a little flower. It didn't mean anything."

Hermione shook her head. "It meant everything. It's the little things that matter the most."

Ron closed his eyes and pulled her in close, gently rocking from side to side.

"Honestly, Ron, you can be so thick sometimes." He chuckled softly, a feeling Hermione felt through his chest.

After an appropriate amount of time he let her go and started walking back to the party, holding her hand.

"So what do you want to name our kids?"

Hermione stopped and widened her eyes. "That was rather abrupt."

Ron nodded. "Yeah. I had to surprise you somehow tonight. So anyway, what names do you want to use?"

She chuckled. "I actually do have some names picked out for when we have kids, which is not going to be for a little while." She gave him a meaningful glare.

He put his hands up like he'd been caught. "Jeez, Hermione. I just brought it up 'cause it's kind of a special night."

"Oh. Sorry." Her voice softened. "When I was eleven I picked out two names: Rose and Hugo. I don't know why, but I've always liked those names."

Ron nodded. "I can see that. Of course we'll have to vote on it."

She playfully punched his arm. "Then you must know that the woman is always right. You never want to cross the girls of the house. Didn't your mother and Ginny teach you that already?"

"Wha- but I-. Nevermind." He shook his head before his eyes brightened. "Hey, wait a minute. You're saying that you acted like a regular girl? How did Harry and I miss that?" They had stopped right at the edge of the party.

Hermione bit her lip. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe the same way that you missed how I was a girl in our fourth year?"

Ron was quiet for a moment before smirking.

"What?"

"You said you thought of the names when you were eleven. That was the year we met. Which means you thought of them because of me."

Hermione sighed and walked back into the party. "Yes, Ron. That's exactly what happened."

Ron smiled to himself. "Knew it."


End file.
